


Where The Magic Happens

by RedX007



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), Justice League, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Best Friends, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Lost Love, Romance, Sexual Content, movies - Freeform, the vow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedX007/pseuds/RedX007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bruce Wayne and Zatanna Zatara watch a romantic movie together... things get heated up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where The Magic Happens

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. DC & Warner Bros. does. I just own this story.  
> P.S.- This story is entirely from Bruce Wayne's point of view.

We were seating on a leather coach in a five star hotel. I dim the lights down to give the suite a cozy and peaceful atmosphere. The dim lights illuminate the place in a golden hue. I was wearing a white dress shirt with the top buttons undone. I also got a black dress pants with my black socks off and my feet lay comfortably on the coffee table. Zatanna was wearing a black baby doll nightgown that shows her long smooth legs. The black nightgown she was wearing looks sexy and comfortable for her. We were at ease with each other. I always feel normal around her. Maybe it's because she knew me before that faithful day in Crime Alley happened. She knew the real me. Not Batman. Not the playboy. But the man in between them. Besides Alfred, she knew me better than anyone.

Sitting on the comfy coach, we were about to watch a movie Zatanna rented. A romantic movie with Zatanna's favorite actor, Channing Tatum, called "The Vow". I don't particularly like romantic movies. And I think the actor is better off in comedic movies instead of romance films with a whole lot of drama. But to Zatanna, she would rather see him naked throughout the whole film and she would give it two thumbs up.

Zatanna picked up the remote and press play to start the movie. She grabs her top hat and wand off the coffee table and twirls her wand around the top hat she turned upside down. Sparkles seem to fly off her wand as she caste her spell.

"iveG em nrocpop." Popcorn seems to come out of thin air and started filling up her top hat. She grabs a handful of popcorn and started munching on them. Zatanna tilted her head upward as she slows down on her chewing. As if thinking of something. "Needs more butter." She looks at me and offers some of her popcorn.

"No, I'm good. You pull rabbits out of that thing, Zana." Her face look irritated. That's when I figured I said something wrong. She probably thought I meant her top hat is dirty. Or maybe she's irritated that I keep calling her Zana. Or it could be both. Either way I was in trouble.

"I have you know that I clean my hat after every show. And how many times I have to tell you to stop calling me that. You're the only person who calls me Zana." Her last sentence was spoken so softly, that I know she doesn't really want me to stop calling her by that name. I smile at her. To an outsider's point of view, my smile would probably be considered to be more of a small smile or a grin. She knows she is very special and unique to me. She is my childhood best friend and I treasure our memories when we were young. But why do I feel like something is different? Like, something life changing is about to happen. Like today is different than any other days I spend with her.

The movie started and I look at the screen. The scene starts with snows falling from the sky somewhere in Chicago and a movie theatre. I immediately develop hatred for the movie and was about to leave when Zatanna grab my hand and squeeze.

"Please, just stay… Just stay, Bruce. We barely do anything normal anymore. Just watch the rest of the movie… For me." She whispered. Her eyes were glistening and she was pleading for me to stay. I could tell that these nights we spend together once a month and just do what any normal people would do is very special to her. Special to me too.

This once a month thing that we have isn't just a substitute to my two weeks disappearance a year that I used to take. I used to go to the mountains of Tibet for two weeks and meditate with my old masters. There, I used to find my inner peace and just cleanse my body, soul, and mind. But I decided that being gone from Gotham for a whole two weeks to keep my sanity was not worth it. So I decided to have a break once a month instead and I asked Zatanna if she was willing to help me relax. I asked her because I always feel like myself when I am around her and found peace and comfort when I am around her. She excitedly accepted my offer and we spend our time together meditating, talking, watching T.V. shows and movies, and anything we can do to help each other relax.

And as I look at her, I couldn't say 'no'. I nodded and went back to watching. She scoots closer to me and lays her head on my shoulder. It was a comforting experience.

As we keep watching, there was some stuff that bothered me. And the movie was just starting. As curious of a person I am and someone who asks a lot of questions that needed to be answered, I couldn't help asking Zatanna about the movie.

"How come they didn't clean the snow off all their windows?"

"I don't know. The movie is based on a true story, so just go with it." As the movie progressed, Channing Tatum started singing in the movie and I couldn't help singing along so I could mess with Zatanna a little bit more.

"I do anything for love…" Her face lit up and she started laughing and hit me on my chest.

"Stop that, Bruce!" She laughed.

"But I won't do that. Oh no, I won't." I sang.

"Bruce, you have an amazing singing voice. You got that deep sexy baritone voice that can make any woman faint and cry her heart out. But please stop singing and enjoy the movie. Otherwise, I have to put a spell to tape your mouth shut."

I grinned at her as we both went back to watching the movie. The scene went to the couple in the car getting rammed from behind by a semi-truck. I look at Zatanna and I see her biting her lip nervously. In the movie, the wife suffered a brain injury and the injury erased memories of her romance and marriage to her husband. Making her husband into a complete stranger.

"Zana, if you wake up in a hospital after a coma. And a stranger is there claiming to be your husband, would you believe him?" I asked her.

"If he looks as good as Channing Tatum, then hell yeah! I just go with it." She lightheartedly replied. I laughed at her answer.

As the movie goes on, Zatanna put her hand over my chest. I look at her as the T.V. illuminates her features and I was reminded of how beautiful and attractive she really is. I wouldn't be surprised if some people just attend her shows because of her looks. I haven't look at her this way in a while. She has become my best friend that I almost completely forgot about her beauty. Almost. It was a moment that just sneaks up on you at any unforeseeable time.

As I look at her profile, with her head on my shoulder and her hand lay down on my chest, my eyes couldn't stop to look down all over her body. How the silky smooth nightgown clung to her. I look further down and see her beautiful long smooth legs. And as moments flew by, I couldn't stop looking at them. It was mesmerizing and I felt like I was being hypnotized.

My daze was interrupted when I felt something wet on my shoulder. I look back at her face to see tears falling down on her cheeks.

"Are you crying?" I chuckled.

"Sorry, it's just… their vows were so romantic. How he said they will always find a way back to each other no matter what. But now, they are torn apart because she doesn't remember him and the moments they had. And now, he has to make his wife fall in love with him again or lose her forever." She cried out. She shakes her head and smiled as she looks back at me. "You must think it's stupid."

I hold her face in my hand as I rub the tears away with my thumbs. I look deep in her eyes as our gazes locked on each other. Her crystal bright blue eyes turn darker as I look down at her lips. I was entranced by them as I answered her, "No. It's not stupid… It's beautiful."

Everything seems to move in slow motion as I drew nearer to her. Both our lips parted as our eyes fluttered shut. Everything seems to fade in the background. Anxious for a love, once lost, to be found again.

A perfect distraction.

And as our lips touch with the softest of kisses and our eyes stayed closed for this moment, I enveloped my arms around her waist to draw our bodies closer. Her arms locked behind my neck as we delve deeper into each other's mouths, turning our soft kisses into a more passionate one. I lifted her off the coach as she hang on to me by wrapping her legs around my waist and cradle my head as we continue kissing each other. I brought us to the white bed, not even finishing the movie and leaving the T.V. on. The bed sheets, the pillows, were all white. Like a heavens cloud. And I am here to bring their angel back.

I lay Zatanna down gently on her back on the bed as I get on top of her. She was unbuttoning my shirt as I kissed her neck so tenderly. Just as she finished unbuttoning my dress shirt, I get off of her for a moment to take all my clothes off and discard it on the floor, letting her see my nude form. Crossing her arms and grabbing the hemline of her nightgown, she pulled her nightgown over her head and tossed it down on the floor to join my own discarded clothes. Her curvaceous body was half naked with only her sexy black lingerie on.

Victoria Secret.

She reached behind to unhook her bra and she tossed it away to join the clothes on the floor. Exposing her breast and hardened nipples. Then she grabs the edges of her panties as she slowly slid them off. My jaw slackened as my gaze roam over her naked body. Zatanna definitely knows how to torture me. I got on top of her and start kissing on her neck. I got a response as I found a sensitive spot.

"…Bruce." She moaned. That's when something clicks on the back of my head. Zatanna was my best friend. Should I risk what we have, a bond so special, to find out if we were meant for each other. We tried it once when we were teenagers, but should I risk what we have now? I need to pull away, to protect what we have and…

"Bruce. Just this once… please. I want to feel whole again. I want us to be happy again." She was pleading with me again. Holding on to me and cradling my face in her hands as I look down at her. Look deep within her bright crystal blue eyes and look for something in them to let me know what to do. And I kissed her again as I made my choice. I slid my tongue into her mouth and she made a soft sound before her own came out to meet mine. Just this once…

I leave a trail of kisses as I got lower to her body. My head cradled between her smooth thighs. I lift Zatanna to my mouth. The abundance of her wetness welcomes me and I can feel her warmth. Welcoming back the one whom deflowered her. Her sweet taste is on my tongue and her fragrance delights my senses. I was not gentle with my tongue as I wanted to consume her. Take her.

My exploring tongue lifts the hood and finds her smooth firm pearl. She squeals in that unique way, signaling that I have found her special spot. I harden in response. I was intent only on her fulfillment. I feel her body tense and she pushes hard and fast against my tongue. Using me until she cry out her pleasures.

"Take me, Bruce! I want you inside me." Zatanna cried out. I comply as I move to hover over her and cradle her face with my hands. I want to show her that I want to make love to her. That this moment wasn't just about sex.

We were face to face as we look into each other's eyes. Our bodies joined and we started a slow rhythm as we move against each other. Soft moans and gasps escape her lips. Until I silenced her moans with passionate kisses. We were unhurried, though we were both driven on. We move in perfect time, in perfect sync. We don't know when this will end, only knowing that we don't want it to stop. As I speed up the tempo, her cries got louder. I love the way she sings my name. How she fist the bed sheets in her hands. And I end up like a volcano as I fill her with my love. And in that moment, she joins me in the middle of ecstasy.

Energy spent, we lay in each other's arms. The sun can be seen just rising outside the balcony of our suite. Letting Zatanna and I know how long we have been making love to each other.

As the sun rise, I look down at Zatanna's drowsy state. Will she be the beginning and the end of my every chapter? Have we recaptured that magic that we thought we have lost once? She has become the best thing I never knew I needed. She took the idea that I had, for everything that I wanted to have, and made me see that there was something missing. And I am undeniably happier. And I wanted her to know that.

"I will always love you, Zana. Always." I whispered and I saw her smile as we both finally fallen to sleep. Maybe this will only be just this once…

Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy.


End file.
